fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!
Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! (スカイプリキュアRELOADED！''Sukai Purikyua Rirōdeddo!) is the third season of FairySina's Sky Pretty Cure Series. This season marks the return of the six Rainbow Warriors, known as Sky Pretty Cure and the Rainbow Stars. The theme of this season is based on colors and the sky itself. It is also kinda based on music. ''Special Site: References in SkPCR Story *''Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Episodes'' It is a year after the Sky Pretty Cures and the Rainbow Stars defeated Princess Break and brought peace back to the world. Now, the Heaven of music, the Rainbow Harmony Heaven, has been attacked. A young fairy, named Melody escaped to Feather-Castletown to find the well-known Sky Pretty Cures and ask them for help. A new Adventure starts for the eight warriors! Characters Cures Voiced by: Mari Yamada Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Ruby is one of the sportiest students in her age. She always is seen together with her childhood friends Topaz and Amber. Ruby works, along with her twinsister Robin, at her partent's restaurant. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of fire. Voiced by: Hitomi Terakado Topaz is a graceful, smart, cheerful girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Topaz is one of the best students in school and very popular. She is always seen with her friends or is seen at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of lightning. Voiced by: Asumi Nakata Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber grew up, in a wealthy family. But since she is 10 years, she lifes together with her aunt, because her parents are always busy and visit different cities and countries. Amber likes both, playing piano and playing video games. But most of time, she spends time with her best friends. Her alter ego is and controls the power of light. Voiced by: Akemi Okamura Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. Some students would describe her family as rich, but Emerald actually lives in a very normal family. Besides her interessts in science, Emerald also likes playing soccer. But this is something, she prefers to keep it as a secret to her friends. Her alter ego is and she controls the wind. Voiced by: Otsubo Yuka Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She likes to hang out with her best friends or playing instruments espacially guitar. Sapphire also likes singing. But she is not really great at studing. In this case, she needs the help of her friends. Her alter ego is and controls the power of water and snow. Voiced by: Murakawa Rie Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She is best friend with Emerald and Sapphire. Diamond isn't really good in sports but in studies. She also likes to draw landscapes and persons. Although, her family is very rich, she acts more like a normal 15 year old girl. Her alter ego is and she conrols the power of time. Voiced by: Sakura Ayane Rubellit is a transfer student who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is a famous idol. And some of her new classmates like to hang out with her. Rubellit is more of a quiet girl and likes to spend time with her friends. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of love. Voiced by: Uchida Maaya Amethyst is a student from Tsubasa Public Middle School. She often visits the Akahane Family Restaurant which is owned by Ruby's parents. She has a very friendly nature but appears as a cold person. She only talks to friends of her. Some of her classmates discripes her as "totally cool". Her alter ego is and controls the power of dreams. Mascots Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner. She originally comes from the Skyriver. Scarlet's personality is similar to Ruby's. She ends her sentences always with "~aka" Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is Topaz' mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Mandarine's younger sister. She came with Scarlet and Mandarin to earth. She ends her sentences always with "~kiiro". Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarine is Amber's mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Yellow's older sister and takes much care of her sisters and of Amber. She ends her sentences always with "~daidai". Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is Emerald's mascot and transform partner. He is the oldest of all mascots and appears as very cold but is actually very sensible. He always ends his sentences with "~midori". Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is Sapphire's mascot and transform partner. He is White's younger brother and known as a crybaby. He always ends his sentences with "~aoi". Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is Diamond's mascot and transform partner. She is Blue's older sister and the last mascot, which appears in the season. She always ends her sentences with "~shiori" Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai Pink is Rubellit's mascot and transform partner. Like the other mascots, Pink comes from the Skyriver. She always ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Voiced by: Komatsu Yuka Purple is the last fairy who was able to use the rainbow bridge. She is Amethyst's mascot and transform partner. She always ends her sentences with "~sumire". Voiced by: Kudou Mayu Melody is a creature from Rainbow Harmony Heaven. She came to Feather-Castletown to ask the Pretty Cures for help. She always ends her sentences with "~Ongaku". Villains Nocturne (ノクターン Nokutān) Nocturne is the main villain of this season. Requiem (レクイエム Rekuiemu) Requiem is a villain of this season, whose order it is to attack the Rainbow Harmony Heaven. Serenade (セレナーデ Serenāde) Serenade is another villain of this season. She controlls the power of water and was ordered to attack Feather-Castletown. Bolero (ボレロ Borero) Bolero is the first villain who was defeated in this season. He was ordered to attack Skyriver but was defeated by the one who protects it. He had the power of fire. Minuet (メヌエット Menuetto) Minuet is a very calm villain, who was sent to help Requiem, after he got wounded by the Pretty Cures. Lullaby (ララバイ Rarabai) Lullaby has the power to send everyone to sleep and is more powerful than the other villains. Sorugemu (ソルゲム Sorugemu) Sorugemus are the main monsters of this season. Other Low (ロー Rō)/'Kuraisoba Quartz' (暗い側クオーツ Kuraisoba Kuōtsu) Voiced by: Shintarō Asanuma Low was formerly a member of Catastrophe's Asai Group in the prequel. But he fell in love with Diamond and changed the sides. Now he is a student from Nijiiro Private Middle School and a good friend of the Cures. Akahane Robin (赤羽ロビン Akahane Robin) Voiced by: Oogame Asuka Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Akahane Ayane (赤羽綾音 Akahane Ayane) Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Kiishi Mitsuko (黄石光子 Kiishi Mitsuko) Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. Kiishi Kouki (黄石光希 Kiishi Kouki) Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Mikanki Haru (蜜柑木陽 Mikanki Haru) Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Midorikusa Tsubaki (緑草椿 Midorikusa Tsubaki) Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Aomizu Yuki (青水雪 Aomizu Yuki) Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. Shirosora Kumiko (白空久美子 Shirosora Kumiko) Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Koshokukoi Rei (紅色恋麗 Kōshokukoi Rei) Rubellit's older sister. Murasakiiro Ayumu (紫色歩夢 Murasakiiro Ayumu) Amethyst's father. Yoiki Chrysoberyl "Chris" (良い黄クリソベリル "クリス" Yoiki Kurisoberiru "Kurisu") Locations *'Skyriver' (空川 Soragawa) - the mascot's homeland, which has been attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe in the first season. *'Feather-Castletown' (羽城町 Hajō machi) - the girls' hometown. *'Nijiiro Private Middle School' (虹色私立中学 Nijiiro shiritsu chūgaku) - The school that Ruby, Topaz, Amber and Rubellit attend. *'Shiro Private Middle School' (白私立中学 Shiro shiritsu chūgaku) - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. *'Rainbow Harmony Heaven' (レインボーハーモニー天国 Reinbō Hāmonī Tengoku) - Melody's homeworld. Items Warm-Color Commune (暖色コミューン Danshoku Komyūn) - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over Cold-Color Commune (寒色コミューン Kanshoku Komyūn) - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over Rainbow Pact (レインボーパクト Reinbōpakuto) - the item, in which the Cures collected the Rainbow Tears. And Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. Their transformation speech is Double Rainbow Painting Rainbow Bells (レインボー·ベルズ Reinbō beruzu) - the main weapon, which replaces the Heaven Crystals and the Color Palette. Trivia *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season, which has a third season. Gallery SkPCRE.png References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Third Season Category:Fan Series Category:FairySina's main series